date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chicc/Fanfic (1) part 1
Prologue: The World At Stake Clang, clang, clang. The sound of steels colliding. It isn't everyday that anyone can get to hear such an enchanting and mesmerizing sound. Likely so, it could only be found at specific human facilities such as urban factories or the burning forge of a blacksmith. But this was no such place of human. This was a battlefield for only the worthy, that only the chosen ones could step into - warriors among warriors, legends among legends, stronger than thousands... None but them would bring forth the outcome. Strong and swift, these shining existences once again brightened amidst this epic clash of weapons. Labors, glory and foremost of all, 'victory' to be claimed. There were odd, sudden moments when the stand below literally was blown up. With one sweep that could immediately bring an army to their end, Mount Everest's title was swept away along with it. Any human with the right mind would gawk, at worst with their eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets, minus a certain man who would find utmost joy in what a sight. Humanity, however, can rest assured, as this was without doubt a fake mountain - merely a flawless illusion no less brought into reality by the work of a mystical force. Or rather, a reality that was made without faults. The 'entire place', by that, the Himalayas---all of it was surrounded by an invisible barrier. Boom! Over there, a cleave that had just torn the air apart descended, leaving nothing but a hollow space of impressive depth and length, aside many chunks of rocks raining down, before getting tossed aside by a similar throw of arms. Again, this was no place of human, acts like this were reasonable... of course not to the human themselves, but at the very least they would make more common senses to the two standing face-to-face. On this side, there presented a warrior with smaller status. Said warrior, clad in thin blue-scaled armor, whose face was hidden by a futuristic-samurai-themed helmet that most certainly gave out the impression of a robot, or a wolf, gripped tight in the right hand something that was supposedly exclusive to sci-fi movies only. However, due to the incident of 30 years ago, it was made to fend off a far more superior threat compared to this one: A broad bluish-white laser blade with a single edge decorated by a simple, still, delicate and efficient handle made of aero-carbon. On the other side, a taller young man that seemed human, yet not in nature just by the presence of him, had just finished fixing his stance. The silver armor likened to a huge mass of metal often related him to exceptionally virtuous knights of old. His gaze was perceptive like a bird of prey, once combined with the always-confident smile on his features somewhat indicated that he was enjoying the thrill of this battle. Or was he...? As though he wielded a sword similar to the other, his great sword that matched the color of his dressage was older in terms of both concept and shape, befitting him greatly with its kingly and ferocity appearance. Both were beautiful in their own rights. Both were well-deserved by the hands of their owners. "Tch." The blue cyborg snapped its tongue. Judging by the voice, though distorted under the mechanism of that mask, it seemed to be a man inside that shell. "Fuuu." The knight breathed out. His eyes remained unfazed as connected to every slightest movement in the surrounding environment. He was focused on only one objective: To defeat the enemy at hand. At this point, there was no telling of what was going on in their mind. No signs of peaceful treaty or stop were given out, just an atmosphere full of pure tension. But, the seemed to be the more annoyed one, while the enemy had managed to keep the very same confident smile and composure ever since the beginning of this duel of life and death on his face. In an instant, their blades met again, out of all one hundred thousands of clashes. In the following instant, the blue swordsman could no longer withstand the force the knight had put into his downward slash. He quickly realigned the positioning of his light saber and allowed the great sword to slide down to the ground, thus commenced another explosion as he was tossed to the side by the sheer force of that strike. Had that been a successful hit to the body, then not even the most advanced tanks would have a piece of them left lying anywhere. Of course, the HCR-Unit <'Sirius'>, other wise known as , were far better than those tanks, but not even the man inside it was confident of his 0.001% survival chances by the computer's calculations. As stated from before, this was no place for men. "Kuh--" Another sweep came into view, this time an almost-immediate horizontal strike aiming for the chest from the knight. The blue samurai guarded his torso with the laser sword and was sent flying across the battlefield like an accelerating bullet. Only by using his feet and weapon did he manage to stay rooted to sweet Mother Earth. The opponent was formidable, but he was no slouch either. Quickly concealing the sword, the samurai summoned forth the HCR-Unit <'Raphael Project'> - an imitation he took pride in from the sky. The missile then deformed and became attached to his left arm, with four metallic branches and a hollow digital circle in the middle, similar to the one on his right wrist. He pulled his free arm back, and as per the response to the pulling motion, an arrow of bright bluish-white light was formed. Consequently, an arrow would have to be shot. Upon impact, a minor nuke explosion took place. Nothing on this planet could have possibly withstood that level of energy--- ---saving for the <'Spirits'> - abnormalities from bordering dimensions that threaten the safety of the human kind. ".........?!" It wasn't supposed to lie beyond his expectations. The knight just emerged from that blast completely unscathed. Not even a single strand of hair of him was touched or burned. The reason was simple: He was a hero, after all. "I see... so you are also..." He uttered in complete terror and fear. The knight did not respond, nor did his smile lose its light and weight as he took steps forward. And thus, ---The untold stories of the greatest miracles of Earth -- <'Spirits'> -- have truly collided. Category:Blog posts